


Trippin'

by softenderys



Category: WAYV
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, happy birthday hendery!, lots of kisses, soft xiaodery back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Dejun comes home to find his boyfriend asleep in the living room but as much as he tries to not wake him up, Guanheng is already stirring awake and asking for a kiss.





	Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed and i forced this out after a whole day of doing nothing except attending a media law class. I hope you enjoy! Happy 20th birthday, Hendery!

Guanheng is asleep by the time Dejun gets home, his figure sprawled on the couch with the television still switched on and playing some sort of background music from the last movie he'd watched. He's hugging the remote control in his sleep and Dejun thinks he looks cute in the huge oversized hoodie Dejun bought for him a week before. He slowly removes the device from his grip before switching off the television.

Guanheng stirs in his sleep, murmuring something before turning to his side and he's quiet again. Dejun wants to laugh, wants to wake him up but he's not cruel. Besides, it's already past midnight. If anything he should be a good boyfriend and just lets him sleep.

He's ready to get up and walk towards the kitchen for a cup of water when he hears Guanheng calls his name. It's a whisper, too quiet for him to notice, but not too quiet in the vast space of their apartment. It's easily heard and Dejun is on him within seconds, checking to see if something is wrong but Guanheng just shakes his head, eyes tired and lips pursing for a kiss.

Dejun chuckles before giving him what he wants, leaning forward to catch the plump pink lips against his own, kissing him gently and lazy, just the way Guanheng likes it to be. They kiss for a while, enjoying the brush of lips against one another. Dejun has a grip on Guanheng's icy fingers when he pulls away, absentmindedly rubbing small circles on his palm to warm him up. Guanheng is always cold, that’s why he’s all bundled up even if it’s hot outside.

"I'm sorry it's late, but happy birthday." Dejun says, the sudden creep of guilt gnawing in his stomach even though they'd went to celebrate Guanheng's birthday a day prior at a 7-star hotel restaurant. It’s fancy and expensive. Guanheng refused to come at first, saying it was unnecessary and he’d be content with a dinner at the same restaurant they usually go but Dejun insisted. Besides, Guanheng took him on a week vacation to Prague for his birthday gift, so it’s only fair for Dejun to do as much for his boyfriend.

But Guanheng was also understanding of Dejun's schedule; he had an important meeting with the clients from the magazine so he couldn't miss the night event. Dejun’s schedule is never fixed—sometimes he had a week long of runaways in London; sometimes he had commercials to shoot and couldn’t rest for 48 hours straight. It’s tough working in the industry, but Dejun loves it and Guanheng is there to support him.

Guanheng catches the whiff of expensive cologne as soon as Dejun enters the living space, could taste the fine wine when they kissed. He just smiles when he hears the birthday wish. "It's fine." He says, voice a little hoarse from having just woken up. "You're here now."

Dejun returns the smile and rewards him with another kiss, this time more playful as he bites on his bottom lip. Guanheng is laughing against him, pressing close and letting Dejun do whatever he wants. He closes his eyes when a hand rubs on the side of his face. It's so nice to have Dejun close to him like this. He couldn't help the smile creeping on his face when they pull away.

"You good?" Dejun asks. Guanheng could tell he's concerned even with the lights off. Only moonlight illuminating his face, making the sight more romantic and breathtaking than it should be.

Guanheng thinks he’s lucky.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired from waiting for you." Dejun snickers. "But you kissed me so well so I'm not mad anymore."

Dejun raises an eyebrow. "You were mad at me?"

"Just a little. When you ignored my texts." That's a lie, of course. Guanheng didn't text him at all; he fell asleep right as soon as the movie started. "I'll forgive you completely if you carry me to bed."

"But you're so heavy!"

"Oh, come on. It's my birthday!" Guanheng pouts. His long hair obscuring his sparkly eyes making him look more beautiful than ever. "Please? And it's not like it's your first time carrying me."

Dejun chuckles. He has a point. And besides, Guanheng weights like nothing despite having a taller built. Dejun slowly lifts him up in his arms and carries him bridal style into their bedroom. Guanheng likes to nuzzle his neck whenever Dejun does this; it reminds him of a cat. A huge cat.

"Okay, Princess, we're here." Dejun gently lays him down onto the bed. He's about to let go but Guanheng wouldn't budge, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close before kissing the corner of his lips instead. "You're so clingy tonight." Dejun murmurs against his lips with a low chuckle. "At least let me clean myself up first."

But Guanheng shakes his head. "I wanna suck you off."

Dejun feels his cock twitch in his slacks. "Oh? Not tired anymore?"

There's a mischievous glint in Guanheng's eyes and Dejun could see it clearly despite the darkness. He’s slowly unbuttoning Dejun’s shirt, fingers moving slow but precise. “Never too tired for you!”

“But it’s your birthday, babe.” Dejun stops his hand. “I should be the one pleasuring you.”

Guanheng scoffs before pushing his boyfriend down, switching their position as he straddles his lap. “Hush, I do whatever I want. You don’t have to baby me all the time.”

_You say that but you wanted me to carry you._

Dejun keeps the thought to himself, shuddering when Guanheng starts to nibble on his neck and licking a stripe up. Guanheng loves how sensitive Dejun is, can feel the way he grows hard from where he’s sitting on his lap when Guanheng grazes a finger on his nipple.

“Okay, birthday boy.” Dejun replies. “Just don’t push yourself too hard.” Dejun wouldn’t admit it, but he really likes it when Guanheng would take care of him every time he comes back from work. Normally though, Dejun is the one perched onto his lap. But tonight it feels right to have Guanheng so eager on him, kissing down his torso. Dejun doesn’t even have the time to warn him, hissing when Guanheng sinks his teeth into the flesh near his hips.

“Don’t leave marks!” Dejun whines, mildly annoyed. “I have a photoshoot tomorrow. My manager is going to kill me.”

Guanheng continues to suckle on the skin and laps at the mark he’s created, completely ignoring Dejun’s squirming. “You’re not working tomorrow. Your boyfriend says so.” He leaves another bite and Dejun yelps.

“It’s DKNY—_Huang Guanheng!_”

Another bite.

“Guanheng, I swear to god!” Dejun groans when he hears his boyfriend laughing. Guanheng comes up to kiss him again but Dejun is pouting, a thin line on his lips and refusing to give him access. “Come on!” Guanheng whines. “You’re not seriously working tomorrow?”

“Well.” Dejun sighs. “It’s a night schedule.” He relaxes when Guanheng starts to kiss him again. “I’ve asked my manager, that’s the most she could do.”

“You’re gonna be fine.” Guanheng says as he goes down on him again and Dejun rolls his eyes. He starts to unbuckle his belt.

“Even if you say that…”

Dejun’s voice trails away when Guanheng pulls his pants down along with his underwear, just enough for his cock to be released. He’s already hard, throbbing when Guanheng traces a vein underneath it and teases the tip. Dejun couldn’t help the whimper escaping his throat. Guanheng wraps his hand around the shaft and starts stroking him to ease the pressure.

It’s crazy how easy Guanheng could turn him on; just a few teasing bites and kisses here and there, and suddenly he’s hot and twitching in his hand.

“Fuck, Guanheng—” Dejun shudders when Guanheng takes the head into his lips, gently suckling on it and licking on the slit until he starts leaking precum. Guanheng starts to bob his head up and down, finding a suitable pace and stroking the remaining of his cock which couldn’t fit into his mouth. He’s incredibly good with his mouth; Dejun _loves_ it when Guanheng gives him head because his mouth is always so wet and so hot.

Guanheng pulls off with a loud ‘pop’, licking up his length before pumping him in his fist. He suckles on his balls, switching from right to left before settling to mouth at the side of the shaft. His hand is still moving, but slowly this time. His thumb rubs on the tip and more precum blurts out of Dejun’s cock.

“Fuck my mouth.”

Dejun feels his dick twitch in Guanheng’s grasp. “Are you sure, baby?”

Guanheng nods before opening his mouth wide. Dejun guides himself back into the warm cavern, relishing in the hot and wet feeling surrounding his shaft as he starts thrusting into him slowly. He gradually builds up his pace, one hand holding Guanheng’s head in place. Guanheng is so pliant underneath him, saliva trickling down his cheeks as his eyes start to water when he gags but he doesn’t tell him to stop.

“Damn it, Guanheng. You look so pretty like this, mouth full of my cock.”

Dejun’s breath is shaky. He feels Guanheng’s throat constricts around his head when he thrusts deep, choking him and the sound should be disgusting but every noises coming out of his boyfriend makes him feel hotter and just turns him on even more. He keeps fucking his mouth, hips hesitating and cock twitching inside his mouth before starting to pull out.

“Gonna come.” Dejun mumbles out but Guanheng has a grip on his hips, stopping him from moving. His eyes are wet with tears, cheeks a deep shade of scarlet when he looks up at him. Dejun feels his head spin at the onslaught of pleasure as he starts to bob his head again, eager to have him cum inside his mouth.

Dejun is unprepared for his orgasm. Guanheng grazes his teeth along a protruding vein, feeling his cock jumps before thick cum clogs up his throat. He tries to swallow every drop but some still dribble out and dripping down his chin. He makes sure to suck on the head and licks it clean until Dejun twitches in pleasant oversensitivity.

“God, I love you so much.” Dejun pulls him up and kisses him squarely on the lips, not even caring for the fact he could taste himself in Guanheng’s mouth. Guanheng moans into the kiss, lips swollen and red from the blowjob. Dejun pushes his sweatpants down, not quite surprised to find he’s naked underneath, before shoving a hand and strokes him to completion.

Guanheng cums within minutes. His body thrums in pleasure as he paints his pants and Dejun’s hand in white, slumping against him when he’s finished. Dejun keeps stroking him, milking him until the very last drop of cum and Guanheng weakly swats his hand away.

“I love you.” Dejun says again as he kisses his neck. Guanheng lays silent on his shoulder, breathing still a bit irregular but he’s nuzzling closer.

He mumbles out a soft “love you too” before closing his eyes and relaxing in Dejun’s hold. For a moment the only sound surrounding them was the sound of their heartbeats against each other, lulling them into sleep. Dejun, however, breaks the silence and moves to wake a half asleep Guanheng up.

“Clean up first, then we can go to sleep.”

Guanheng whines but complies nonetheless. He lets Dejun drags him into the bathroom, washes up and changes into some new clothes. Dejun laughs at the way Guanheng clings onto him like a koala, refusing to let go even when he wants to switch off the bedroom light. He likes it when Guanheng is clingy though; it makes him feel needed and special.

“Happy birthday again, Guanheng.” Dejun whispers as he snuggles him close and pulls the blanket over them. Guanheng only hums in delight, slowly dozing off to sleep in the arms of the person he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter to yell more about these two!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softenderys)   
[curiouscat](curiouscat.me/meowderys)


End file.
